As modern technology grows, the capabilities of everyday electronic devices continue to expand. The day-to-day functions of modern smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and notebook computers have made them nearly indispensable to their users. In many cases, the programs and applications that are executed on these processing devices are used to assist users in the management of their daily lives, making everyday tasks simpler, faster, and more efficient. Moreover, the miniaturization of modern processing devices has allowed users to have greater processing power in the palms of their hands. What was once the laptop computer of a few years ago is now found in a smart phone, and what was once the desktop computer is now found in a tablet computer. As a result, users are taking these mobile devices with them everywhere, and using these devices to assist in managing their lives.
One area where modern processing devices is lacking in substantial growth regards location-based services, particularly with regard to brick-and-mortar store locations. Typically, a person walks into a store to purchase an item and is unaware of product availability, price, store hours, alternate store locations or other important information. However, as modern mobile devices become more integrated into our daily lives, it is often the case that the person will have his/her mobile device.
Furthermore, many stores still only use broad-based signage to assist shoppers with store layouts and product locations. Typically, a purchaser will browse shelves in order to locate specific items to purchase. Some stores have tried to alleviate this problem with scanners and other technology, however purchasers often still have to locate a specific file within a store, and browse multitudes of products just to locate a single item to purchase.